A New Plan
by twstofate
Summary: Stephanie and Shane's Alliance is over, but Stephanie is still determined to snatch control from her father. She and Jericho work together to take everything from Vince. Ch 5 posted- Completed!!!
1. Default Chapter

*** Hey there! It's been awhile since I've done a non-song-fic story. This is going to be fun! Anyways, it's kind of fragmented, but I think it keeps the story kind of fast paced. I do not own the WWF nor have I met any of the wrestlers. This is just a fragment of my overactive imagination. Enjoy! ***  
  
RAW- Monday, November 26, 2001  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris Jericho asked in shock.  
  
"I work here," Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley answered. "Kind of like you."  
  
"But how?" Jericho asked, "I thought Vince fired you or kicked you out or whatever."  
  
"Well, everyone is in for a few surprises tonight," Stephanie answered. "Including you."  
  
*  
  
Stephanie nervously adjusted her skirt and knocked on the door. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey there," Stephanie said, coming into Steve Austin's dressing room.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Princess," Austin remarked snidely.  
  
"Hello Steve," Stephanie said. "I just wanted to let you know that I don't hold anything against you. You fought with everything you had."  
  
"That's real sweet," Austin said sarcastically. "Don't you think you better high-tail it out of the arena before your dad gets pissed off?"  
  
*  
  
"Shane," Vince said. "I'm glad you came tonight."  
  
"Couldn't really afford to ignore the summons now could I?" Shane asked.  
  
"You tell me," Vince said.  
  
"What do you want Vince?" Shane asked.  
  
"I have a problem now," Vince said, "and I'm not saying you created the problem, but I think I could use your help getting rid of it."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Shane asked.  
  
"I'm talking about Flair owning half of my business," Vince said. "It's going to make my life a little bit difficult."  
  
"And how can I help you?" Shane asked.  
  
"Well, you did a pretty good job running the Alliance," Vince said. "And you showed that you were indeed a respectful and mature man last RAW. I would like you to come back to the WWF and help me out."  
  
"I already have another job Vince," Shane said.  
  
"What?" Vince asked.  
  
"Flair offered me a job last Monday," Shane said. "And I never would have taken a job from you anyways."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Vince asked.  
  
"Because I will never forget that you did everything you could to keep me from ever becoming successful," Shane said. "That whole Invasion thing never would have happened if you would have just let me get a TV slot or something."  
  
*  
  
"If it isn't my baby sister," Shane said.  
  
"Shane," Stephanie said, her eyes widening in shock.  
  
"Don't worry Stephanie," Shane said.   
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said on the last RAW," Stephanie said, looking down at the ground. "I really didn't mean it. I know that I was eager to buy the ECW."  
  
"It was partly true what you said," Shane replied. "You never would have had the brains or the courage to but the ECW without me."  
  
"You're full of crap," Stephanie said angrily.  
  
"Whatever you say Stephanie," Shane said, walking away with a grin on his face.  
  
*  
  
"Rocky," Shane said, grinning still as he walked into The Rock's dressing room.  
  
"Shit-face," Rocky replied.  
  
"I always liked your utter lack of respect for authority," Shane said. "I was just coming to wish you good luck in your tag match tonight."  
  
"The Rock has a tag match?" The Rock asked.  
  
"Yeah," Shane said. "You and Austin against Angle and Jericho."  
  
"Why in the blue hell is The Rock hearing this from you?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Well, Flair has hired me to be his right hand man," Shane said. "To make sure everything works out just right."  
  
*  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost," Kurt Angle commented as Jericho walked into his dressing room.  
  
"Stephanie's back," Jericho commented.  
  
"Oh shit," Angle said.  
  
"What do you mean 'oh shit', I'm the one she hates," Jericho said.  
  
"Hello," Angle said. "I'm the one who told her everything would be okay and then I betrayed her."  
  
"I forgot about that one," Jericho said, smiling a little. "But I've been torturing her for nearly two years."  
  
"Good point," Kurt said. "She probably hates us both."  
  
*  
  
Jericho hopped from foot to foot waiting for his theme music to start. "Jericho!" a voice called.  
  
"Yeah?" Jericho asked, turning toward Shane McMahon.  
  
"You sure you want to work with Vince?" Shane asked.  
  
"Why not?" Jericho asked. "At least it gets me another shot at The Rock."  
  
"True," Shane said. "Steph's back."  
  
"I saw that," Jericho replied.  
  
"Just...don't make her life any more difficult than it already is okay?" Shane asked.  
  
"She sold you up the river and you still watch out for her?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I've watched out for her all of her life," Shane replied. "The only time I didn't was the night she ended up married."  
  
"We both let her down that night," Jericho said. "But she made the best of the situation."  
  
"She always does," Shane said.  
  
*  
  
"Why the hell were you talking to Shane?" Kurt asked Jericho. "He works for Flair!"  
  
"Good for him," Jericho said as they watched The Rock and Austin come back down to the ring. "Shane and I are friends."  
  
"I never would have guessed it," Kurt said.  
  
"Well, we have a lot in common," Jericho replied.  
  
"Like what?" Kurt asked.  
  
"We've got a match," Jericho said. "Keep an eye out for her Royal Highness."  
  
*  
  
"You can do it," Stephanie said, watching the screen. "You've interfered in thousands of matches. You've interfered in matches with all of these guys in them."  
  
Stephanie continued to watch the match, telling herself she wouldn't end up hurt. She saw Jericho get knocked out of the ring and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Stephanie said.  
  
*   
  
"Where's the ref?" JR asked. "The Rock has Angle pinned."  
  
"Calm down JR," Lawler answered. "He's taking a breather. Wait, who's coming down to the ring?"  
  
"It's Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley," JR said in shock. "She was taken from the ring last week. Why in hell is she back here?"  
  
Stephanie waved at JR and The King as she walked by the announce table. She picked up a folding chair and climbed onto the ring apron.   
  
"Stephanie!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
Stephanie smiled cruelly as she hit him over the head. She got a lot of satisfaction hearing his skull crack against the metal of the chair. The Rock looked in shock at Stephanie as he went for the cover. While The Rock had Angle pinned, Stephanie hit him too.  
  
"What the hell game are you playing little girl?" Austin asked as he neared toward her.  
  
"No game," Stephanie said, backing away from the Rattlesnake.  
  
"Somehow I don't believe you," Austin replied.   
  
"That's fine," Stephanie said, taking that moment to hit him with the chair too.  
  
Stephanie ran to the side of the ring where Jericho had fallen. He was getting to his feet. "Get up you idiot!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jericho asked, as Stephanie pulled him into the ring.  
  
"Your opponents are laid out," Stephanie said. "Hit them again while I get the ref."  
  
Jericho looked in shock at Stephanie. He obediently picked up the chair and hit Austin and The Rock again. Just as Stephanie revived the ref, Jericho covered The Rock.  
  
"Winners by pinfall," Lillian said, "Chris Jericho and Kurt Angle!"  
  
*  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Jericho asked as he stared at Vince and Stephanie backstage.  
  
"We're going to force Flair to get out of the business," Vince said simply.  
  
"You got a little help," Stephanie said. "Stop complaining."  
  
"I'm not," Jericho said. "I'm just confused."  
  
"Me too," Kurt said, "if you're helping us, why did you hit me?"  
  
"Because you betrayed me," Stephanie said. "But that's over now."  
  
"Jericho, Stephanie is going to be your manager," Vince said. "We're going to make sure you beat The Rock at Vengeance."  
  
"You sure about that?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I'm not that bad Jericho," Stephanie said lightly.  
  
"I know that," Jericho said. "But we've been on opposite pages for so long."  
  
"Jericho," Vince said. "Stephanie has a tendency to be the most effective person as a manager. Can you name another manager who got all of the people whose corner she was in for a long period of time the WWF championship?"  
  
"I guess not" Jericho shrugged.  
  
*   
  
"I wish you would have told me," Jericho said.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You are too much to handle," Jericho said, shrugging off his leather jacket in his hotel room.  
  
"You already knew that," Stephanie said, hugging him from behind him.  
  
"Yeah I did," Jericho said, turning in her embrace. "So what is your dad up to?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Stephanie said, frowning momentarily. "He doesn't trust me yet."  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart," Jericho said.  
  
"It's okay," Stephanie said.  
  
"Shane's concerned about you," Jericho said. "Do you think we should tell him what we are up to?"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Stephanie asked. "He'd probably be more pissed then."  
  
"But we're doing this for the both of you," Jericho said.  
  
"Let's not fool ourselves," Stephanie said. "We're doing this for us. If it helps Shane, then it helps Shane."  
  
"How's Trips?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Ready to sign the papers," Stephanie said. "I was with him for two years like I said I would be."  
  
"I'm tired," Jericho said, lightly kissing Stephanie's lips. "We should go to sleep." 


	2. The plan develops

"What are you doing in our dressing room?" Kurt asked when he walked into the dressing room he was sharing with Jericho and the Dudleys.  
  
"Actually Kurt," Stephanie said. "This is Chris' dressing room. Yours is next door and the Dudleys are the on the other side of you."  
  
"Separate dressing rooms?" Kurt asked. "I thought only champions got those."  
  
"And people who I work with," Stephanie said, smiling smugly.  
  
"She's a woman who gets what she wants," Jericho shrugged.  
  
"Always," Stephanie replied.  
  
*  
  
"I don't know Vince," Kurt said in a low voice. "I think Stephanie's up to something."  
  
"The thing about Stephanie is that I always outsmart her," Vince said confidently. "Plus, she doesn't have any friends left in the Federation. Well, maybe the Dudleys."  
  
"Still Vince," Kurt said. "You of all people know how manipulative she can be."  
  
"That's true," Vince said. "Would it make you happy if I said I would keep an eye on her?"  
  
"An eye on who?" Stephanie asked as she and Jericho walked into the room together.  
  
"Lita," Vince said. "Kurt here thinks she feels like he's a traitor and should be eliminated."  
  
"That's not exactly what I said," Kurt sighed. "I just think she's up to something."  
  
Jericho looked at Kurt with an eyebrow raised, knowing Kurt would never talk to Vince about Lita, the woman he had a huge crush on. "Well," Jericho sighed. "We were just coming to talk to you about tonight's match."  
  
*  
  
"Kurt thinks you're up to something," Jericho said as he came into the dressing room he was sharing with Stephanie. He threw a towel at the wall.  
  
"Calm down Chris," Stephanie said, moving over to the door to lock it. "It's no big deal. We just get Lita to start hitting on him to distract him."  
  
"I guess," Chris said, slumping down onto a couch.  
  
Stephanie went to sit near him. "Chris, we've been planning this for so long. It's been nearly a year since we decided we had to get control from Vince."  
  
"The Alliance thing failed miserably," Jericho sighed. "Do you think that was a sign?'  
  
"No, I think that had a lot to do with the amount of people involved in that one," Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Have you talked to Flair about buying your stock back?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I actually have someone looking into that for me," Stephanie said.  
  
*  
  
"Oh, hey Kurt," Lita said as she bumped into him in the hotel hallway.  
  
"Lita," Kurt said, coming to an abrupt halt. "How are you doing today?"  
  
"I'm pretty good," Lita said. "Better than I've been in a while."  
  
"I've seen some of the crap Matt has been putting you through," Kurt said. "You deserve better than that."  
  
Lita cocked her head to the side at the sincerity in Kurt's voice. She had to remind herself that she was playing Kurt to keep him off of Stephanie and Jericho's path.  
  
"Thanks Kurt," Lita said. "But you know how hard it is to leave someone when you love them."  
  
"Yeah," Kurt said. "I know."  
  
*  
  
"So what are you two up to this time?" Shane asked, taking a gulp of the beer in front of him.  
  
"You two?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Jericho," Shane said. "I know you and my sister are up to something else to get rid of Vince already."  
  
"Well, there's no solid plan at the moment," Jericho said.  
  
"Just keep my girlfriend out of it," Shane said. "I don't need for her to get caught in the crossfire if it blows up in your face."  
  
"Of course," Jericho said.  
  
"How's Stephanie doing?" Shane asked.  
  
"You know Stephanie," Jericho shrugged. "She keeps going to keep herself from realizing how much she misses you."  
  
*  
  
"Did it work?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well," Hunter said. "He seems fairly open to it."  
  
"I need to move quick," Stephanie said. "I want at least a quarter of it for Vengeance."  
  
"You don't have any money left," Hunter said.  
  
"Yes, I do," Stephanie said. "I have a trust fund. And there's always other ways of getting money."  
  
"Well, let me know the next time you want me to talk to him," Hunter said.  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said.  
  
*  
  
"Hunter talked to Flair," Stephanie said as she walked into Jericho's dressing room. "Flair would be interested in selling some of his stocks to Hunter."  
  
"But Hunter's your husband," Jericho said. "How can her think he can trust Hunter?"  
  
"Easy," Stephanie said. "Hunter let it slip that we are getting divorced and that he's a little bitter."  
  
"Which of course he isn't," Jericho said.   
  
"Of course," Stephanie said, grinning at Jericho. "He would like to not have to sneak around to see Jacqueline anymore."  
  
"And I would like to not have to sneak around anymore," Jericho said, pulling Stephanie into his arms.  
  
"The feeling is mutual," Stephanie said. "Very mutual."  
  
*  
  
"Hey Lita," Jericho said.   
  
"Hey there Chris," Lita said, beaming up at her best friend's boyfriend. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Just asking how things are going with you and the Olympic Hero," Jericho said.  
  
"As planned," Lita said.  
  
"Also, I just wanted to remind you that you can't tell anyone about what's going on," Jericho said. "Anyone."  
  
"What about-"  
  
"Anyone Lita," Jericho said. "You know I would normally say that you could tell him."  
  
"Okay," Lita said.  
  
*  
  
"I didn't know you and Lita were still friends," Kurt commented casually when he saw Jericho.  
  
"Yeah, of course," Jericho shrugged. "Some things never end."  
  
"She's a great girl," Kurt commented.  
  
"Yeah," Jericho agreed, trying not to grin at Kurt's obvious infatuation.  
  
"Do you think you could put in a good word for me?" Kurt asked. "You know, if she ever breaks up with Matt."  
  
"Sure Kurt," Jericho said. He knew that Matt could care less, because Lita and Matt had never actually gone out. Matt was just making sure that no one looked too hard to find out who Lita was actually going out with.  
  
"Thanks man," Kurt said.  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe he's actually being buddy-buddy with Kurt Angle," Jeff said in disgust.  
  
"Give him a break Jeff," Lita said. "He's doing what he has to do."  
  
"But he's joined the dark side," Jeff said. "I used to think Jericho would never actually use help from Vince McMahon."  
  
"Maybe there's more to it than he's letting on," Lita said helplessly, wishing she could tell her friend that Jericho hated Vince as much as ever.  
  
"Like the fact that Stephanie went running back to daddy?" Matt asked from the corner of the room.  
  
"Yeah," Lita said. "Or maybe they are still up to something. You both know how much Stephanie hates her dad."  
  
"Are you saying that they are trying to fool everyone?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Kind of how Matt and Trish are pretending to be interested in each other," Lita said. "They are just trying to make sure your relationship with Trish isn't dissected."  
  
"Which is good," Jeff said, rather glumly.  
  
*  
  
"I don't know if Lita is going to be able to keep everything a secret for very long," Jericho said as he came into his dressing room. "Oh, hey Hunter."  
  
"Jericho," Hunter replied.  
  
"What's up?" Jericho asked Stephanie.  
  
"Lock the door," Stephanie said.   
  
"Sounds like plotting," Jericho said, grinning as he followed orders.  
  
"How much does he want?" Stephanie asked.   
  
"It's a lot of money Steph," Hunter said cautiously.  
  
"We've got it," Jericho said, coming to stand behind Stephanie.  
  
"Okay, then Steph," Hunter said, pulling some papers out of his jacket, "I need you to sign these so I can give Flair proof that you and I are divorced."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said, signing the papers in front of her.   
  
"Congratulations," Hunter said. "You are a single woman. Here's the contract that says I will turn the stock over to you after I buy it."  
  
"Looks like this plan is finally in motion," Stephanie said, sighing happily.  
  
*  
  
"Hey baby," he whispered in her ear. Lita felt chills go up and down her spine.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
"The meeting took such a long time," he replied. "So what are they up to?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lita asked innocently.  
  
"C'mon Lita," he sighed. "I know you know what they are up to."  
  
"Don't worry about it sweetie," Lita said. "She'll be safe. We won't let anything happen to her."  
  
"Damn it," he whispered. "I don't want you involved in any more of their little plots."  
  
"I'm involved," Lita said. "You can't change that."  
  
"I know," Shane said. "I don't know too many other people who stand up for my sister like you and Jericho do."  
  
"Sure you do," Lita said. "I know you would lay down your life for her."  
  
"I'd lay my life down for you too," Shane said, lightly kissing her lips.  
  
*** I know this all seems like it's fragmented and confusing, but it's intentional. And I know it seems like there's a hundred different storylines, but they will all come together soon. *** 


	3. Alterations

"Remember to tell Chris about next weekend," Stephanie muttered to herself as she walked to her car. She screamed as someone grabbed her. A hand quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"There's a gun right behind your ear," a low voice said near her ear.  
  
Stephanie's gunman steered her to a stairwell in the parking garage. He let her go when they got in it. He was wearing a ski-mask. "Do you see how easy it is for me to get to you?" he asked menacingly.  
  
"Yes," she said, tears running down her face.  
  
"Whatever you're planning, stop," the man said. "Or I won't just scare you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You can stop planning whatever you're planning with Jericho," he said. Stephanie cocked her head to the side. He sounded familiar.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Stephanie said.  
  
"I know you better than that," he said.  
  
"Who are you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You can't find that out," he said as he hit her in the temple with the butt of his gun.  
  
*  
  
"Steph!" Jericho exclaimed when he found her lying in the stairwell. Vince had gotten a call tipping him off that Stephanie might have been hurt. The person didn't say who they were.  
  
Jericho crouched next to her. "Stephanie, wake up!"  
  
"Chris?" Stephanie mumbled. Suddenly her eyes opened wide.  
  
"It's okay baby," Jericho said. "What happened?"  
  
"Some guy kind of held me up," Stephanie said. "But he warned me to stop planning whatever I was planning."  
  
"What are you planning?" Kurt asked when he got to the stairwell.  
  
"Nothing Kurt," Stephanie said.  
  
"You okay?" Jericho asked, lightly touching the bruised on her temple. Semi-dried blood came off onto his finger. "Lets get you to a trainer."  
  
*  
  
"She's okay Shane," Lita said, pulling him back to her.  
  
"What happened?" Shane asked, worry evident on his face.  
  
"I don't know," Lita said. "Jericho said they would drop by tonight and tell us."  
  
"Thank God," Shane said. "Oh man, I saw blood on her face and I just about hit the roof."  
  
"I know," Lita said. "I know that you love her."  
  
"Yeah," Shane said. "I guess I can't help it."  
  
*  
  
"Have you seen Jeff?" Trish asked Matt when she popped her head into the Team Xtreme dressing room.  
  
"He went to grab some water I think," Matt said. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty good," Trish said. "You?"  
  
"I'm good," Matt said. "You looked great in that match with Jackie earlier. Who's been training you?"  
  
"Jeff," Trish said. "You fight Show and Spike today right?"  
  
"Yeah," Matt said.  
  
"Hey," Jeff said when he came into the room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you silly," Trish said, turning to lightly kiss his lips.  
  
"Great," Jeff said, hugging his girlfriend. He barely kept himself from glaring at his brother.  
  
*  
  
"Steph!" Shane exclaimed when she came into his hotel room with Jericho. She walked to him and hugged him. "Thank God you're okay."  
  
"I've survived worse," Stephanie said.  
  
"You shouldn't have to," Shane said.  
  
"We think it was Vince that sent whoever it was," Jericho said.  
  
"What?" Shane asked.  
  
"I think he's on to the plan," Stephanie sighed. "But that's okay, because I already got my quarter of the company back."  
  
"You have a quarter back?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said. "Now I just have to talk Flair into selling the rest to you."  
  
"Me?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said. "We should keep this business in the family."  
  
*  
  
"I can have a contract written up that guarantees you a job a commissioner for as long as you want it," Stephanie said to Ric Flair.  
  
"I don't know Stephanie," Flair said.  
  
"Look," Stephanie said. "I can do this one of two ways. I can ask you to sell to Shane or I can side with my dad as long as it takes for you to sell your shares to Shane."  
  
"And I won't lose my job?" Flair asked.  
  
"No you won't," Stephanie confirmed.  
  
"And you and Shane hate Vince?" Flair asked.  
  
"Not him, just his business tactics," Stephanie said.  
  
"You've got a deal young lady," Flair said.  
  
*  
  
"Your moonsault looked great tonight Lita," Kurt Angle said to Lita said backstage.  
  
"Thanks," Lita said, ducking her head to hide a blush.  
  
"I could use a few tips," Kurt said.  
  
"Come on Kurt!" Lita exclaimed. "You've got a beautiful moonsault."  
  
"Thanks," Kurt said happily.  
  
"Hey Lita, Kurt," Shane said, coming onto their conversation.  
  
"Hi," Kurt said.   
  
"What's going on here?" Shane asked jovially.  
  
"None of your business," Kurt said.  
  
Shane looked at Lita questioningly. "We're just talking Shane."  
  
"I'll see you around," Shane said, walking away.  
  
*  
  
"Stop it Matt!" Trish squealed as Matt tickled her.  
  
"Give me my necklace back!" Matt said, continuing to tickle her.  
  
"But I like it!" Trish said.  
  
"Then you must like being tickled too," Matt laughed.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Jeff asked, coming into the room with food for them.  
  
"Nothing," Trish said, finally handing Matt his necklace.  
  
"Whatever," Jeff said, setting the food down and then leaving the room.  
  
"Jeff!" Trish exclaimed, getting up to go after her boyfriend.  
  
*  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" Stephanie screamed in her sleep.  
  
"Steph!" Jericho said, taking her into his arms. He began to gently shake her awake.  
  
"Get off of me!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"Stephanie, wake up!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh Chris," Stephanie sighed.  
  
"What was it?" Chris asked.  
  
"Undertaker again," Stephanie said, a tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
"Damn it," Jericho said. She had had the same nightmare for a week, ever since she was held at gunpoint. "And damn your father."  
  
*  
  
"I don't believe that we did it," Lita said, lying next to Shane.  
  
"We did though," Shane laughed. He took her hand and examined it. It suits you.  
  
"God, I love you Shane McMahon," Lita said. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," Shane said, dipping his head to kiss her.  
  
"Say it again," Lita said happily.  
  
"I love you too," Shane said.  
  
"No, no," Lita said. "My name."  
  
"Lita McMahon," Shane said, grinning down at his bride.  
  
*  
  
"Daddy," Stephanie said. "I have something to tell you. Actually two things."  
  
"What?" Vince asked.  
  
"Hunter and I are divorced," Stephanie said.  
  
"I know," Vince said. "I just talked to Hunter."  
  
"Oh," Stephanie said.  
  
"What was the other thing?" Vince asked.  
  
"I'm seeing Jericho," Stephanie said quickly.  
  
"About time," Vince said, "everyone could tell you two liked each other."  
  
*  
  
"How romantic," Trish breathed.  
  
"Welcome to the family," Stephanie said, hugging Lita. "I can't believe you guys eloped."  
  
"Did we take a page out of your book?" Shane asked.  
  
"Just a little one," Stephanie said. "I told Dad I'm seeing Chris."  
  
"What did he say?" Trish asked.  
  
"That it was about time," Chris laughed.  
  
"That's great," Shane laughed. 


	4. Boiling point

"You're dating Stephanie McMahon?" Kurt Angle asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah," Jericho said.  
  
"You?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Have you got a problem with that?" Jericho asked, getting a little sick of the look Kurt was giving him.  
  
"No, I guess not," Kurt said. "It's just that...never mind."  
  
"What Kurt?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Beside the fact that you seemed to hate each other," Kurt said. "Do you think Stephanie's a very trustworthy person?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jericho asked.   
  
"I mean, she's do anything as long as she came out on top," Kurt replied.  
  
"You're questioning Stephanie and her loyalty?" Jericho asked. "You of all people?"  
  
"What are you saying?" Kurt asked, anger flaring in his blue eyes.  
  
"Nothing," Jericho shrugged. "Did you hear the news?"  
  
"The news?" Kurt asked, trying to calm his ire at Jericho's allusion to his possible disloyalty.  
  
"Lita and Shane eloped a week ago," Jericho said, knowing his news would piss off Kurt.  
  
"Lita...and Shane?" Kurt asked. "Shane McMahon?"  
  
"Yeah," Jericho said, barely containing a laugh at Kurt's obvious disappointment.  
  
"I thought she was dating Matt," Kurt said.  
  
"Apparently that was all a ploy to keep the real relationship under wraps," Jericho said. "They seem really in love."  
  
*  
  
"Stephanie wants me to talk Mom into siding with us at Vengeance," Shane told Lita while they rode in a limo to the SmackDown right before the PPV.  
  
"You and Linda always got along pretty well," Lita said, leaning against her husband.  
  
"Yeah," Shane said. "But I don't know."  
  
"You are going to buy the other quarter from Flair right?" Lita asked.  
  
"We just got married Lita," Shane sighed. "I want us to have some time together. Some time to enjoy being together."  
  
"Shane, you will kick yourself in the head if you let this chance pass you by," Lita said seriously. "I wish it wasn't the truth, but we both know it is."  
  
"You know that if all goes as planned," Shane started. "I'd probably end up being chairman of the WWF right?"  
  
"I know," Lita said, trying to keep the sadness she felt out of her voice. "Shane, this business is your life. I think you should go ahead and do it."  
  
"Okay," Shane nodded. "If you really think we will be okay."  
  
"Nothing could come between us," Lita said, smiling happily at Shane.  
  
*  
  
"Hey baby," Stephanie said when Jericho got to the arena. "Wow, it's nice to be able to say that in public."  
  
"What are you doing out in the garage alone Stephanie?" Jericho asked, worry marring his handsome face.  
  
"She's not alone," Shane said, coming out of the shadows. "Lita and Matt are making sure we're safe from prying eyes."  
  
"Okay," Jericho said, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's waist.  
  
"Flair has the contracts with him," Stephanie said to her brother. "You can have the money wired to his account by phone."  
  
"Okay," Shane said. "Lita and I will go talk to Mom tomorrow."  
  
"Great," Stephanie said, smiling at her brother.  
  
*  
  
"Lita!" Kurt called down the hall.  
  
"Hey Kurt," Lita said, smiling at the man she couldn't help but like.  
  
"How are you doing?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I'm great," Lita said.  
  
"I heard you got married," Kurt said, noting the understated diamond ring on her left hand. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks Kurt," Lita said.  
  
"I got to say it's a shock," Kurt said. "I always thought Shane was such a workaholic that he wouldn't be able to handle a marriage."  
  
"He is a workaholic," Lita answered. "But he also knows how to use his time wisely."  
  
"Well, I hope you guys will always be happy," Kurt said. Lita couldn't help but note that Kurt didn't sound very enthusiastic.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Daddy," Stephanie said when she walked into Vince's office.  
  
"Stephanie," Vince said solemnly.  
  
"What's wrong Dad?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I thought you knew better than to try and outsmart me," Vince said.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Stephanie said.  
  
"It's come to my attention that you recently reacquired your stock in this company," Vince said.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You just gave me complete power Stephanie," Vince said. "You actually did me a favor."  
  
"I know I did Daddy," Stephanie said. "Flair doesn't know that I'm the one who bought the stock. I'm planning on revealing that at Vengeance. I'm going to tell the world the McMahons once again control the WWF in it's entirety."  
  
"Well, not quite," Vince said.  
  
"What do you mean? The last quarter?" Stephanie asked. "I'm sure we can make Flair's life miserable and make him sell it to you."  
  
"Did you actually plan this Stephanie?" Vince asked.  
  
"Of course Daddy, I wanted you to be proud of me," Stephanie said. "I would never be stupid enough to oppose you ever again."  
  
*  
  
"I just heard Stephanie talking to Vince," Kurt said.   
  
"So?" Jericho asked, getting sick of having to play nice with Kurt.  
  
"She just told Vince your entire plan," Kurt said.   
  
"What?" Jericho said.  
  
"She told him everything," Kurt said simply. "And then she told Vince she was going to really join with him at Vengeance."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Jericho said. "Of course she did. She's already on Vince's side."  
  
"I mean, she's joining her quarter of the company with Vince's," Kurt said.  
  
"She has a quarter of the company?' Jericho asked innocently.  
  
"Don't tell me your girlfriend didn't tell you that little piece of information," Kurt said. "Well, Stephanie's going to join with Vince. She told him she always wanted to make him proud."  
  
*  
  
"Shane, Lita," Linda said in shock when she opened her front door.  
  
"Can we come in Mom?" Shane asked, his hand in Lita's.  
  
"Yes, of course," Linda said.  
  
The trio walked to the living room and they all sat down. "What's going on?"  
  
"I first want to apologize for everything I've put you through with the whole WCW fiasco," Shane said. "At first it started because I was so mad at Vince for everything. Then it just snowballed. And I'm really sorry for when I made Stephanie hit you."  
  
"Thank you," Linda said.  
  
"And I wanted to be the first to tell you Lita and I got married," Shane said.  
  
"You two are married?" Linda asked in shock.  
  
"For a week," Lita nodded as she beamed at her mother-in-law.  
  
"I'm so glad," Linda said, tears in her eyes. "I know you have a good head on your shoulders and a kind heart."  
  
"Thank you," Lita said, reaching out and grabbing Linda's hand in gratitude.  
  
"There's one more thing Mom," Shane said.  
  
"I'm not going to like it am I?" Linda asked.  
  
*  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Stephanie asked when she walked into her kitchen to see Jericho staring out of the window.  
  
"Nothing," Jericho said.  
  
"Somehow, I'm not convinced," Stephanie said, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Kurt's been saying some ridiculous things," Jericho said. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"We're almost there honey," Stephanie said, leaning her head against his back. "God, it feels wonderful."  
  
"What does?" Jericho said.  
  
"Vince is finally going to be put in his place, Shane will be in charge, and you and I will be able to live happily ever after," Stephanie said.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to make any long term plans," Jericho said, turning around.  
  
"Of course I wanted to," Stephanie said. "I just couldn't until everything was set."  
  
*  
  
"Is Mom in?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Jericho watched her on her cell phone. They had just left the hotel for the PPV. She smiled. "I'll see you there."  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked, when she noticed the look Jericho was giving her.  
  
"You look truly happy," Jericho said.  
  
"I haven't felt this young in three years," Stephanie admitted. "It feels good."  
  
Jericho heard Kurt's words in the back of his head. He dismissed them. He had to trust Stephanie or he would lose her. He just hoped his trust wasn't misplaced. 


	5. Revelations

"Good luck baby," Shane whispered in his wife's ear. He kissed her deeply before she walked out of their dressing room.   
  
"I'll see you out there," Lita said, winking at him.  
  
Shane chuckled as he went to turn on the monitor in the room. They had planned out the match with Matt and Jeff the night before. Matt and Jeff were going to start pushing Lita around. Shane would come out and play her savior.  
  
Finally he and Lita would be able to always be together.  
  
*  
  
Jeff glared across the ring at his brother.  
  
Matt was taken aback by the glare. He had no idea what the hell was wrong with Jeff lately. Trish had been wondering the same thing.  
  
Lita signaled for the bell to be rung, and the brothers attacked each other.  
  
Jeff quickly went to work on Matt. Matt was shocked by the intensity of his brother's moves. "Jeff, calm down," Lita exclaimed.  
  
Jeff looked up at Lita and instead saw Trish. "Stay out of it!"  
  
"Jeff," Matt choked.  
  
Jeff's eyes widened in shock when he realized he had truly hurt his brother. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Matt said.  
  
*  
  
"Shane said he wanted us to watch," Stephanie said.  
  
"We all know he's going to interfere," Jericho sighed. "When are you announcing that you have control?"  
  
"Later," Stephanie said, watching her sister-in-law ref.  
  
"That's nice and ambiguous," Jericho sighed.  
  
"Big word," Stephanie commented, leaning against Jericho.  
  
"I have a college degree too you know," Jericho replied.  
  
"I know sweetheart," Stephanie said. "There's Shane!"  
  
*  
  
Shane grabbed a chair and hit both of the Hardy Boys with it. Lita signaled for the bell to be rung. Shane ran over to her and picked her up. She kissed him lightly on his lips.  
  
Linda McMahon came onto the ramp and said, "Will all of you please congratulate Shane and Lita McMahon on their recent marriage?"  
  
Jeff and Matt looked at each other in feigned shock. Matt's face turned red. Lita had to hide her face against Shane's shoulder to hide her laughter.  
  
The crowd was relatively silent for a WWF event. Then a few people clapped. And more and more started to clap. There were a few boos. But of course, there are a few morons who don't love Shane McMahon like Lita did.  
  
*  
  
"You guys okay?" Trish asked when Matt and Jeff got back to their dressing room.  
  
"Yeah," Matt answered. "I'm gonna go shower. Later Trish."  
  
"Bye Matt," Trish said. She stepped toward her boyfriend. They hadn't really talked since that night he had stormed out of the dressing room. "How about you?'  
  
"You're here," Jeff smiled. "I'm great."  
  
"You are great," Trish said, beaming up at Jeff. "I have something I have to ask you about?"  
  
"What?" Jeff asked, dropping a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"The Rock asked me to help him in his match against Jericho tonight," Trish said. "And he doesn't know that you and I are together."  
  
"It's fine," Jeff said. "Being in his corner would help your career a lot."  
  
"You really don't mind?" Trish asked.  
  
"If I could realize that I was an idiot for thinking you would ever go after my brother," Jeff said. "I think I would realize you had no intention of falling for Rocky if you asked for permission to be in his corner."  
  
"Thanks Jeff," Trish said, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm all sweaty," Jeff said, wrapping his arms around her waist anyways.  
  
"I know," Trish said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.  
  
*  
  
"Do you need help taping up?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm set," Jericho said.  
  
"Great," Stephanie said. "You are going to win this match."  
  
"You sure?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Positive," Stephanie said.  
  
"And how do you know?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I have my secrets," Stephanie grinned.  
  
"That's what scares me," Jericho muttered to himself.  
  
*  
  
Jericho did indeed beat The Rock with a little inadvertent help from Trish Stratus. Stephanie got into the ring and kissed Jericho.  
  
Jericho was expecting for her to announce that she, Shane, and Linda had control of the WWF again. She didn't. She simply helped him out of the ring.  
  
"You knew Trish was going to help me?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Of course," Stephanie said.  
  
"Another thing I had no idea was going to happen," Jericho said.  
  
"What the hell does that little comment mean?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I mean I never really know what's up with you Stephanie," Jericho said. "Do you know how many people have told me not to trust you in the past week Stephanie?"  
  
"How many?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"About six," Jericho said. "One of them being your father and another being the increasingly pesky Kurt Angle."  
  
"So you would take their word?" Stephanie asked. "You would trust them more than you trust me?"  
  
"I don't know," Jericho said.  
  
"You aren't the man I thought you were," Stephanie said, stalking away from him.  
  
*  
  
"What's wrong?" Shane asked Stephanie when he saw her crying.  
  
"Nothing," Stephanie said.  
  
"You sure?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said.  
  
"Kurt beat Austin with a little help from our father," Shane said.   
  
"Well damn," Stephanie said.  
  
"I thought you wanted Jericho to win," Shane said.  
  
"Wanted being the operative word there," Stephanie said. "Have I told you I'm really happy that you and Lita got married?"  
  
"Thanks sis," Shane said.  
  
"Thank you for showing me I need to follow my heart," Stephanie said, hugging her brother.  
  
*  
  
"Where are you going young lady?" Vince asked Stephanie.  
  
"I'm going to go manage Jericho like you told me to," Stephanie said.  
  
"I want Kurt to win this match," Vince said.  
  
"But you're the one who got Jericho involved in this whole thing," Stephanie protested.  
  
"Stephanie, I know you are involved with Jericho," Vince said. "But Kurt has done so much to help me."  
  
"Fine," Stephanie said. "I still have to be out there. He is my boyfriend."  
  
*  
  
"I'm glad you're here," Jericho said.  
  
"Vince wants you to lose," Stephanie said, no emotion on her face.  
  
"Fine," Jericho said.  
  
"I want you to lose too," Stephanie said.  
  
"Steph," Jericho sighed.  
  
"Don't say anything," Stephanie said. "You've stuck your foot in your mouth one too many times today."  
  
"I love you," Jericho said.  
  
"You don't trust me Jericho," Stephanie said. "I don't think you can love someone you don't trust."  
  
*  
  
Stephanie watched the match dispassionately. She knew how happy she would be at this moment if she felt like Jericho truly loved her, but she just couldn't believe it anymore.  
  
"I want to lose," Jericho said to Stephanie when he found himself next to her. There was blood streaming from his temple. "I want whatever you want."  
  
Stephanie smiled sadly at him.  
  
She walked over to the announce table and grabbed the bell. Jericho and Kurt fought outside of the ring. She pummeled Kurt with the bell while the ref was looking away.  
  
Jericho looked up at Stephanie and smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
*  
  
"The undisputed World Champion...Chris Jericho!" Howard Finkel announced. There were deafening cheers throughout the arena. The lesser of two evils if you will.  
  
"Cut the music," Vince called as he walked out into the arena. "Stephanie! I told you I wanted Kurt to win!"  
  
"I don't really care what you want," Stephanie said. "You can't tell me what to do anymore!"  
  
"I own half of this company," Vince said.  
  
"No you don't," Stephanie said. "You own a quarter of the company."  
  
"And I own a quarter," Linda said as she walked out onto the ramp next to her husband.   
  
"You already know that I own a quarter again," Stephanie said. "Why don't I have Ric Flair drop the boom?"  
  
The crowd jumped to its feet as Flair came out. "I'm sorry to say, I don't own half of the company anymore. I don't own any of it!"  
  
"Well, that's nice Flair," Vince said, grinning.  
  
"That's not all," Flair said. "Your daughter and son and wife have made me commissioner of the WWF."  
  
"Who cares about Shane?" Vince asked.  
  
"You should," Shane said as he walked out with Lita. "Because I own the final quarter of the WWF. And tomorrow you can expect a vote that will oust you as chairman."  
  
Shane looked over at Flair and exclaimed, "Whoo!"  
  
Shane then walked toward the ring with Lita and Linda. "And Dad, you can thank your Little Girl for masterminding this whole plan."  
  
*  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here?" Stephanie asked, as she opened her front door.  
  
"I'm here to beg for forgiveness," Jericho said. "And I understand if you never want to see me again."  
  
"Don't be silly," Stephanie said. "You're the undisputed World Champion."  
  
"I see," Jericho said, turning to walk away.  
  
"You didn't ask how you could make it up to me," Stephanie said.  
  
"How?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Never be that stupid ever again," Stephanie said.  
  
"Okay," Jericho said, gathering Stephanie in his arms. "I love you."  
  
"I know," Stephanie said. "Lucky for you, I happen to love you too."  
  
THE END  
  
*** Okay, it was going to be a sad ending but I couldn't do it! It was going to be longer too...but the story wasn't coming to me anymore. I think I tied up all of the loose ends. I hope you liked it! *** 


End file.
